Question: 2 notebooks cost $2.24. Which equation would help determine the cost of 14 notebooks?
Solution: There are several equations that could help determine the cost, each with a slightly different approach. If we let $x$ represent the cost of 14 notebooks, we have the following proportion: $\dfrac{x}{14}$ We have to pay $2.24 for 2 notebooks, and that can be written as a proportion: $\dfrac{\$2.24}{2}$ Since the price per notebook stays the same, these two proportions are equivalent. $\dfrac{x}{14} = \dfrac{\$2.24}{2}$